Daydream
by Meova
Summary: Castle has been chasing Beckett for a while now. Is she finally giving in?


**A/N: I already wrote about this idea once, in my prompts story. Well, actually, this story is older. It's one of my first ever Castle stories. But I liked this idea so I'm posting it up. I know I said I would see you again in 2010 but I couldn't wait that long, really :P Hope you'll like this fic!**

**Disclaimer: No. Don't own Castle. Do you really think he'd only be daydreaming about Beckett, then?**

'Castle. Go away.'

He had just closed the door behind him and was now walking towards her. She hadn't even looked up once. How had she known it was him? He sat down on her desk and watched her, fascinated by his polar opposite. She sighed, barely audible, and he knew he already had her full attention.

'It could have been anyone, how did you know it was me?'

'Only you would come here at 11pm when there's no one else here but me.'

Beckett looked up and closed her file when she saw him watch it carefully.

'No way, Castle. This one isn't going to show up in your next book.'

'That's a shame, it would have been fun to write about how Nikki Heat would solve it.' Any comments involving Nikki Heat were bound to annoy Beckett, and oh how he loved to irritate her. If anything, she always provided him with a challenge, both to get a reaction out of her and to make it up to her afterwards.

'It's not going to happen so get over it.' She pushed her chair away so she could get up and walked to the place where they kept all the files in neatly stacked piles. 'Are you leaving now?' she asked over her shoulder as she chose another case to read through.

'Well, I'm very tempted, but no.' He followed her until he had her trapped between himself and the cabinet. She turned around, new pile of papers in her hands, and opened her mouth to say something but Castle put his hand over it to stop her.

'There's no need to keep up the act anymore, Kate,' he told her. He saw her blush when he used her first name but she didn't say anything. That didn't mean that she wasn't planning on telling him off right after he took his hand away so he had to make a different plan.

He loosened his grip and started to stroke her cheek. She didn't object to that, either. He wove his fingers in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss, and she reacted. It took him aback but after a few seconds they were kissing passionately.

He lifted her up (she wasn't very heavy, thank God) and carried her to the desk, which he cleared very quickly by just throwing everything on the floor.

'Castle, I had just put those in order!' Beckett complained loudly. Castle sat her down on top of the desk and kissed up her neck. She moaned, a sound which he loved dearly. He would do anything to hear her make that sound again.

'I guess I'll have to make you not care then,' he whispered when he had reached her ear. In response, she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close.

'Knock yourself out.'

He bent forward to capture her mouth again, and started worrying with the buttons of her blouse. She did the same with his, but he caught her hands and put them on the desk.

'Keep them there or I'll have to punish you,' he breathed and she looked angrily at him, but kept her hands where they were. He nipped and kissed his way down her jawline and she moaned. He could see her hands twitching, probably she was aching to touch him. He kissed her on the lips once more and she went completely still, focusing on the kiss.

Something pinched his nose. Hard.

'Ouch, ouch, ouch,' he repeated while he opened his eyes.

'Castle, we are here for a murder investigation, not for you to think up the plot of your next book.' Beckett was obviously mad at him. 'If you need a twist, think it up at home, but not here. We need to concentrate on this case, and if I catch you daydreaming again I will kick you out of my team, no matter what the mayor says. Understood?'

He saluted. 'Yes ma'am.'

She released his nose from her firm grip.

'And Castle?' He looked at her, curious as to what she could possibly have to say next. 'I would so dominate you instead of the other way around.'

Damn, she knew what he had been daydreaming about... Ah well, he thought as he sat back, maybe one day his daydream would come true. Until then, he'd just have to continue chasing her. She couldn't say no forever...


End file.
